1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application relates to the field of hardware, more specifically, to a multifunctional screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existing screwdriver provides a lot of conveniences to people's life, which is mainly used to fasten or loosen screws. The most common screwdriver in prior art generally includes a screwdriver handle, a screwdriver rod and a screwdriver head, and the screwdriver, screwdriver rod and screwdriver head are fixed as an one-piece structure. When using the screwdriver, the user has to constantly loose or clench the palm of his/her hand, which allows the palm to be located at a position easy to apply force. When the user are loosing or clenching the palm, the screwdriver head is easily separated from the screw, so it is very inconvenient to operate the screwdriver.